heroine syndrome
by hypheniated
Summary: He was constantly ill because he made himself to be. That didn't stop her from sunshining her way into his life. Inspired by The Secret Garden by Frances Burnett. Gaara/Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

_**this is called:** heroine syndrome_  
><em>hypheniated <strong>:is the author<strong>_  
><em><strong>the pairing is:<strong> Gaara/Sakura_  
><em><strong>the disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing._  
><em><strong>the summary:<strong> He was constantly ill because he made himself to be. That didn't stop her from sunshining her way into his life. –GaaraSakura._  
><em><strong>the inspiration:<strong> The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>this is:<strong> chapter one _

* * *

><p>Sakura was waltzing down to her room in an extremely happy mood.<p>

She had done all her chores and duties for the day, and it was only four o'clock in the afternoon, and tomorrow she was going home for the day to see her mother and father and all her little siblings.

She felt a tickle in her dress pocket. She twirled, her thin dress fanning out, and she gently lifted out a tiny fledgling of a baby robin that she had found a few days earlier.

The pitiful little thing was no more than perfect to fit into the palm of her mistress' tiny hand. Tiny tufts of smoky-grey-ish down feathers sprouted from the baby bird. The little bird was christened 'Puff'.

"I do hope you are well, sweet." She cuddled the bird to her cheek. The bird nipped at her cheek affectionately before letting out a quiet chirp.

"That's my little baby." She cooed softly. She stroked the small head gently with the back of her pointer finger, and clutched the bird to her chest.

The housekeeper, Shizune, raced down the hallway in a frantic rush.

"Shizune!" Sakura called out.

She stopped, and turned to face the cheerful pink-haired child that she had hired to do a bit of housework for the gloomy manor they lived in.

"Yes, Sakura?" Shizune decided to stop and talk to the girl. At least it would delay herself from having to attend the young master of the house.

The innocent sixteen-year old cocked her head at her. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"I'm going to see the young master. He is throwing a fit, screaming and crying and wailing, child." Shizune sighed.

"There's a young master?"

She didn't know, Shizune mused. This child must not have heard anything from the other employed members of this household. How odd.

"Yes, child, there's a young master here. He's such a wicked, spoiled, sick thing, always having headaches and insomnia and hallucinations, and the like. Nothing like you, all sunny and happy." Shizune frowned.

"Ah. Bye, Shizune, my day off is tomorrow and I can't wait to go home to mother and father!" Sakura beamed.

"Child. Isn't your room that way?" She pointed in the direction she was going in.

"Oops!" Sakura shrugged sheepishly. "I guess I'll keep you company on the way."

"Alright. Come." Shizune shook her head in amusement, and continued down the hallway.

They walked peacefully down the dreary corridor, until they started hearing screams and sobs continuing to become louder as they kept going.

Shizune scrunched up her face. She hated the screams of the young master. It pained everyone to hear them.

"I WON'T! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME EAT THOSE FILTHY THINGS! GO AWAY!" a thin, frail boyish voice shouted out weakly. "YOU'RE A TERRIBLE PERSON! GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED ANYTHING!"

Sakura frowned. He was really loud, and getting on to her short-tempered nerves and spoiling her good mood.

"I'M GONNA DIE ANYWAYS, WHAT'S THE STUPID DIFFERENCE? YOU ALL ARE ALWAYS TELLING ME THAT I'M GONNA DIE, WHAT'S THE POINT OF ALL THESE PILLS?"

That was it. Sakura could not stand this weak hoarse voice complaining and saying dumb things. It was annoying, painful, and completely-mood-ruining!

"Shizune, can you hold my baby bird for me?" Sakura ground out. "And where is this young master's room?"

Shizune, a little frightened of everything happening, held out her hands for the baby bird.

"Two more doors down."

Sakura put the little bird into Shizune's outstretched hands, and stormed into the room.

It was a blank room, with faded grey walls, and a soft plush grey floor. Grimy curtains covered the dying rays of sunlight streaming through the equally dirty window, illuminating specks of dust.

The center of attention was a black blanket-covered lump quivering in hysterics and sobs.

A scared nursemaid and a bored-looking doctor stood off on the side, staring at the lump in apprehension.

"STOP LYING TO ME! I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE!" The lump yelled. A greasy feathery red head popped out from under the covers, his green eyes wild with feverish delirium.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed back at him.

Everyone in the room nearly broke their necks to stare at the furious pink-haired girl.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT GONNA DIE, YOU IDIOT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID TANTRUM! YOU'RE BEING SO LOUD THAT THE PEOPLE FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD CAN HEAR YOU! YOU'RE RUINING MY PERFECTLY GOOD MOOD! YOU MEAN BOY!" she shrieked childishly. She took in a breath, and smiled politely at the nurse and doctor.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now." She curtseyed, smiled sweetly to the two shocked aides again and walked out the door.

She passed Shizune, who had a dumbfounded look on her face.

Sakura collected her pet, and continued on to her room.

"That girl-child had the impudence to scream at the young master…" the nurse gazed at the door in wonder. "No one ever dared to yell at him."

"Why would we? That boy always has to have his own way." the doctor murmured.

A stirring from the bed caused them to snap to attention.

What they saw was the most surprising sight.

The young boy, no more than sixteen also, was visibly frightened. He cringed. "Who was that?" he demanded tiredly. His tantrum had also left him visibly exhausted.

"Are you alright, young master Gaara?" the nurse inquired.

"I'm fine for now." he answered irritably. "Answer my question, nurse. Who was that girl?"

"Never mind her." Shizune strode into the room.

The doctor began to take absent notes out loud. "No visible signs of major distress, no sulking. How odd."

Gaara sat forlornly on the bed. "All of you. Go away. I want to sleep."

And as if to punctuate the statement, he flopped exhaustively onto his pillow.

The adults left the room, puzzled, but nevertheless, tongues started wagging the minute the door shut.

* * *

><p>The next morning, before the sun was barely up, Sakura awoke.<p>

"Good morning!" She sang to her tiny 'roommates'.

They consisted of her baby bird, and a mouse called Snowdrop.

"We get to go see mother and father!" She continued, dancing around the room.

She grabbed her sturdy worn leather boots, and tore off her sleeping chemise for a rough, warm dress in a chocolaty brown.

She scooped up her pets, and practically flew down the stairs.

The cook was already in the kitchen, baking bread and whatnot.

"Sakura! You're quite early today!" The cook exclaimed.

"I'm going home for the day! I'll be back tomorrow morning!" She grinned.

"Take some bread and cheese. Be off!"

"Gladly. Bye, Cook!" She called, snatching a clean checked kerchief. She quickly gathered several loaves of bread with currants, her favourite, and some soft yellow cheese.

When the cook's back was turned, Sakura grabbed a chicken drumstick, and ran out the kitchen door.

"Senri!" She called out.

A full-grown fox with beautifully glossy red fur trotted out from the bushes towards her.

"Senri, Senri, how have I missed you! Hopefully, I can sneak you into my rooms next time!" She grinned, and sat on the ground.

They were a little away from the gloomy manor, but not far enough to be out of earshot or out of sight. She tossed the drumstick to her fox, which was snuggled into her side.

The little bird chirped, and the mouse squeaked. It was unfair that _he_ was allowed food, and they weren't.

"I have not forgotten about you, dear ones!"

She crumbled some bread for Puff to eat, and broke off chunks of cheese for the mouse. Sakura herself enjoyed a loaf of bread herself.

Once they were done eating, she gave a low whistle between her teeth. The fox stopped gnawing on the chicken bone and the mouse and bird clambered into her pockets.

"Let us go now, Senri." she tightened the laces of her boots, and stood up.

She started along the well-worn path that led away from Hourglass Manor to the main road, singing loudly and slightly off key while the fox followed behind her faithfully.

* * *

><p>From a grimy bedroom window, curiously suspicious jade green eyes watched as the thin figure of the pink-haired girl disappeared further and further away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>hypheniated would like to say that she is back from the dead and she would really like reviews to know that she hasn't lost it yet.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_this is:_**_ chapter two  
><strong>of:<strong> heroine syndrome  
><strong>note:<strong> the season is early fall. _

* * *

><p>"Thanks." Sakura said softly, pocketing the tiny cloth bag into her cloak. She pushed the money across the counter.<p>

"You're welcome. Call upon me any time if you need anything else, Sakura." The apothecary waved her out.

* * *

><p>She whistled through her teeth, wishing she had a horse so she could simply gallop instead of walking home. It was tedious how slow it was to walk, despite having a very good pair of boots.<p>

Her fox trotted at her heels, playfully snapping at the mouse that scampered before him. The baby bird sat cheerfully on her shoulder, chittering nonstop.

Sakura sighed, wondering how that injured duck was doing at home. Hopefully her parents didn't cook him to eat.

At last, a small stone cottage came into view. Her father was out in the yard weeding the vegetable garden. She grinned and began to run, her cloak and dress flying behind her.

"Father!"

The blond man turned at the call, and gave a delighted smile at the sight of his oldest girl. "Sakura!"

She threw herself into his arms happily. "I missed you, Father."

"I know you did, sweet pea." he lovingly set her down. "How was your work at the Manor?"

"Not too hard. Shizune says I do a pretty good job of cleaning."

"Go in and greet your mother and sister, will you?"

"Of course!" she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"That's my girl." He watched as his daughter skipped merrily to the cottage door, her three-strong menagerie loyally following after her.

"Oh!" she turned around. "Puff, go watch Snowdrop and Senri help Father, and do what you can, will you?"

Her animals scurried to obey.

"Thank you, my child." He turned, and solemnly addressed the three animals. "Now, Sen, don't nose up my kale again, you hear me? Puff, seeing as you're new at this, just watch the mouse. Gather up any seeds you find, and drop them into this bucket here." He waved his hand at a metal bucket sitting by the watering can. "I'll be giving you some treats if you do a good job, you hear? And stay clear of my shovel. Don't fight. Commence!"

* * *

><p>Her mother's back was turned towards the window.<p>

Sakura stood in the doorway. "Hello, Mother." She said cautiously, unsure of what mood her mother was in.

"Sakura, don't damage the floor with your boots, please. Welcome back." She continued to keep her back turned.

"Saka!" Karin cried out, her pale arms weakly outstretched from her thin body as a plump grey duck sat on her lap.

"Kiki!" she laughed. She quickly made her way to magenta-eyed sister, giving her a hug.

Sakura cast a critical eye over her. "You look a bit better, Kiki."

"Mother said that too. I've been eating more vegetables." She wrinkled her nose. "And the doctor gave me some new medicine too. They make me sleep more."

"Wanna go for a walk?" Sakura asked, sticking out her hand.

"Sure." Karin grabbed her hand heavily, and the duck hopped off. She stood up with difficulty, almost falling over. "Let's go."

"Be back soon." A sharp voice rang out. "Lunch is almost ready."

Looking at the empty pots on the cold stove, they nodded. "Yes mother."

They walked out, smiling at their father, and kept walking, the grey bird waddling behind them until they reached a stream.

Sakura guided her sister to a dry patch of dead grass, and sat down.

"He's a plucky thing, isn't he." The green eyed sister stroked the duck softly. "What's his name?"

"Kor." The red eyed sister smiled. "I named him after a sound he made when…" she trailed off, pearly tears welling up.

Sakura gripped her hand. "Go on."

"I know I'm not sick anymore, Saka. It's the medicine they keep giving me that makes me vomit and cough up blood and keeps me thin, I know it! But mother insists. You know how she is. She's the one who should be taking all of this crap!" she heaved. "She's still not right in the head, you know. My only problem is I can't see anything far away. She thinks she's well, she thinks she's pregnant, or she's dying of a stomach worm."

Karin fell against her, sobbing. Sakura began to cry too.

"I'm sorry, Kiki, I know I know I know I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

Karin swiped away her tears. "Kor can't fly. In mother's rush to pour the awful stuff down my throat, lovely Kor tried to protect me after seeing how much pain I was in, and she hit him in the wing with her elbow…"

Bottle-green eyes flashed. "What?"

"His wing bent at an awkward angle, and while mother was away couple days later I managed to splint his wing. But he can't fly anymore."

"…" she tensed. "I promise we'll get you out of there somehow."

"I know." They were quiet for a long moment, before Sakura withdrew a small pouch the size of a clove of garlic, and held them out to her sister.

Red eyes widened. "What are those?"

"They're special, and not to be wasted, understand? These will make you not sick. They'll counteract the effects of your medicine. I got it from the doctor. He knows, Kiki, about the situation. He doesn't like to give you the medicine, but he knows how mother is. If you ever need to get away, and you're feeling extremely sick, take one of these and you'll be well and strong enough to run away."

Tears welled up again. "Thank you, Saka."

"Don't be." She grinned. "That's what siblings are for." She clucked her tongue, and the duck waddled over as fast as he could.

She carefully lifted up the damaged wing, and strung the pouch through and re-tucked the wing to its original place. She picked him up and held him eye level with her heart-shaped face.

"Now, Kor, you have to be careful in protecting Kiki, understand? Don't get hurt again. But if mother is making a huge ruckus and Kiki is in danger, get to her and give her the pouch, okay?" she said sternly.

The duck indicated he understood by flapping his one good wing.

"Good boy." She fished out a crust of her breakfast bread and fed it to him.

"So how was dusting dirty things in Hourglass Manor this month?" Karin giggled. "Must have been really boring."

"Actually, it wasn't. Yesterday I met the son of the lord of the Manor. He's awful." She chewed a blade of grass thoughtfully. "He was screaming in hysterics how he was going to die. He was really dirty. His room was really dirty."

"What did he look like?"

"…Sickly, I guess?"

"Yuck."

"I screamed back at him." She gave an impish grin.

The red-haired girl gasped. "You didn't."

"I did. Told him to shut up."

"You can't tell a lord's son to shut up!"

"But I did." Green eyes twinkled. "Told him he was ruining my day. I was coming to see you, Kiki. Not gonna come to you in a horrid mood."

"Damn, Saka…" Magenta eyes shone in admiration and shock. "No one has guts like you."

"And no one has brains like yours." Sakura winked. "Remember when you tricked that storekeeper into giving you three hams?"

"Pfft. That was nothing. Remember when you knocked down half of the yearly market stalls the day before they opened?"

"That didn't happen!"

* * *

><p>It was nearly nightfall before the girls came back arm in arm, whispering as their voices went hoarse from all the arguing and laughing they had done.<p>

Kor quacked out a warning as they approached the house.

They looked at each other, and crawled towards the window.

"They'll be home soon, dear." Their father's voice said soothingly.

"But Karin needs to take her medicine! It's past nightfall, and she's supposed to take it now!" a panicky voice screeched. "What if Sakura stole her away? She's not healthy! She'll never be able to live without the care of her mother! Sakura is too young, too stupid to know how to take care of Karin. Go look for them. GO LOOK FOR THEM!" she screamed.

"Sakura knows that Karin has to come back. They probably are now making their way back, maybe they just stopped to rest a bit before continuing." The placating tone of their father was a tad forced, like he was tired of repeating the same thing over and over again.

"That's a pile of shit you're feeding me, husband. Watch it." the venom in her tone was unmistakable. "I'll bet that evil little girl of ours, so full of independence now that she has a job in a manor-" she spat loudly at the word- "that she thinks she could care for her sister by herself. As if! She's just a mere sixteen-year old runt, she has no idea how to take care of her sick fifteen-year old sister."

Sakura let out a low growl.

Feeling the pink-haired girl shake in anger, Karin frantically tugged on her to get up and practically dragged her to the door, putting on a façade of weakness.

"Hello, mother, father." she gave the shakiest smile, leaning heavily on Sakura's strong arm. "I'm sorry we were late. We walked far, and I had to rest a bit before coming back. What's for dinner?"

Her father shot a tiny glare at his wife as if to say _'I told you'_. "Just soup, my darling child. Sit down. Don't tire yourself next time."

The red-haired woman only pursed her thin bloodless lips, and went to ladle out some soup.

* * *

><p>Early next morning, Sakura woke up next to Karin and the duck in a small, cramped bed.<p>

She glared at the ceiling.

One day, she promised, one day that horrid woman would get what she deserves.

Without a word, she quickly tossed on her cloak, whispered a quiet apology, and left, giving a low whistle.

Her three animals scampered out of their sleeping holes.

"We're going early." She told them shortly. "I can't stand being here any longer." She scooped up the two smaller pets, and put them safely on her shoulders. "Let's go, Sen."

He gave a soft bark, and they set off.

"Wish you could fly, Puff. You could go back and tell me when Karin and Father wakes up, and peck Mother to death." She sighed at the thought.

As they approached the manor, she put the mouse and bird in her pocket, and picked up her fox, absentmindedly stroking his silvery fur, wondering how she would sneak him in.

"Could pretend you are a scarf." She giggled. She sobered at the thought of being caught.

Puff chirped in her ear, and she looked up. Shizune was talking to a tall white-haired man, and Sakura was almost in view of both of them.

"I think we'll have to leave you outside again, baby. I wish I could spend more time with you." She said sadly. "You'll find a safe place to stay, right?"

In answer, the fox gave her a lick on the cheek, slithered out of her arms, and trotted out of sight.

She quickly tucked her two remaining darlings into her pocket, and strode over to the black-haired housekeeper of Hourglass Manor.

"Good morning, Shizune."

"Ah, good morning, Sakura." Shizune smiled pleasantly. "How was your visit? And how is your poor sister?"

"She's getting a bit better. My visit was relatively normal." she answered nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you've met our head gardener, have you? This is Suigetsu." the crystal-blue haired man turned, revealing the young face of a boy.

The pink-haired girl gaped. "You're just a boy!" she accused. "You can't be head gardener!"

"Sakura!" Shizune admonished.

He only gave a cheeky grin. "What can I say? Only seventeen, and I've already have a high place." he spread out his hands. "I've got a magical touch when it comes to plants, you see."

She scoffed. "Prove it."

"I'll be needing an assistant gardener. Wanna help me?" his golden eyes gave a wink. "Of course, it would have to be okay with Shizune. Is it alright, Shizune?" he turned to her in a charming, pleading tone, his puppy-dog eyes glinting with hope.

"I…" she faltered at the sight of the tall boy. "Alright. Sakura can come in the mornings til lunch if she wishes."

"I might need her in the afternoons occasionally, too." he gave an extremely convincing smile.

"Call for her only a maximum of three times a week in the afternoons. She has a lot of work to do." Shizune shook her head despairingly, and went into the side door of the manor.

"What was that?" Sakura demanded hotly. "I have loads of work to do in the manor."

"Ah, but it gets lonely around here, _chica_." he waggled his fingers in the direction of the gardens. "This place is full of old people, and I miss being around people my own age, _comprende_? You're the first girl I've seen here that isn't over the age of thirty." He smiled happily.

"What are you, French?" she wrinkled her nose in slight disgust.

"Actually, I'm a eighth Spanish." he gave another charming smile.

"Something that's rather rare." she noted.

"Yes well…a long story about my great-grandmother being on holiday in _Espana_." he said sheepishly.

"You are strange."

"So are you. You have pink hair."

"You have white hair."

"So?"

"So you're weirder than me."

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes. "What do you do as head gardener?"

"Ah, let's take a walk, shall we, chica?" He guided her slowly to the labyrinth pathways of the immense garden.

"Chirp!"

He looked at her. "The bloody hell was that?"

"Oh damn." She reached into her pocket, and withdrew her pets.

His eyes widened. "Oh my. Are those real?"

She gave a giggle, and placed the bird in his outstretched palms. He lifted him to eye level and stared. The tiny bird stared right back.

"Aren't they a pair, Snowdrop?" she giggled to her mouse. She squeaked in agreement.

"Amazing." He said in wonder, not breaking his staring contest. "I've always wanted a bird." He stroked the downy feathers softly.

"That's my bird, silly. His name is Puff. Not very manly, I know." She laughed again. It felt strange laughing at this boy who had clearly never owned an animal. "But if I rescue another one again, I'll give it to you."

"You rescued them?" he broke his stare, and looked at her with new admiration.

"He fell out of his nest and his mother didn't want him."

He frowned at the thought of the mother bird abandoning the adorable baby bird. "That hen had no heart."

She shrugged. "The way the animal world works." She gave a low whistle.

Her silver fox melted out from the bushes.

He gasped, and crouched down. "…C-can I touch him?" he looked up at her.

She smiled brightly. "Scratch around his ears. He loves that. Senri is his name."

"H-hello, Senri." he whispered so quietly Sakura had to strain to hear.

Snowdrop crawled down her dress, and hopped on top of the fox.

He gave a genuine laugh, low and full of joy. "Hello, Snowdrop." he held out a finger to shake her paw.

She sat down, watching intently as he interacted so cautiously with her gentle pets.

He could watch over Senri, she mused. He was definitely weasel-y enough to persuade the cook to give him extra bits of meat.

"Suigetsu?"

he stopped tickling her mouse to look up. "Yes?"

"Could you look after Senri for me when I can't come out?" she said shyly, twisting the fabric of her skirt.

"Would be my absolute pleasure, Sakura." He said with clear delight sparkling in his golden eyes.

"Thank you." she crawled over and gave him an unexpected hug that he returned.

When they let go, he stood up, cradling the mouse with one hand, and pulling up Sakura holding the bird with the other.

"We should probably continue with the tour of the garden, yes?" he said excitedly, his demeanour changing. "Gotta show you all my favourite spots so you can find me whenever you want." he winked suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

><p>He showed her the small orchard. There were trees drooping with the weight of their plump fruits, and bushes with more berries than leaves.<p>

"This is the best place for a snack," he told her as he tossed some apples and pears her way to munch on. "Only in the summer and fall, of course."

As they walked, eating their spoils, he brought her to the herb garden. The air was thickly fragrant with the perfumes of various medicinal and seasoning plants. It was almost unbearable, with Sakura holding her cloak to her nose, but it didn't seem to bother Suigetsu.

"Not the best place to be. The cooks and servants are always coming out here, trampling some useful herbs in order to get the ones they need." His amber eyes darkened in anger. "Of course, they never stop to think they are trampling the ones they need in the future. However, I know what are the best plants here, and luckily I put them along the walls so that wouldn't happen."

Finally, he brought her to the vast, walled flower gardens. They walked through several of them, with roses growing in one, tulips supposedly in another, and daisies in a compartment of their own, with a countless amount of other flowers housed in their own spaces.

"Most of the flowers are dying save for the roses, which bloom in later fall." he explained at her curious look at the mostly-dead piles of flowers everywhere. "I have yet to clear them." he scratched his head in shame. "I've been too busy working in the herb garden lately, harvesting all of them for drying. And the three other gardeners employed here are too busy with the orchard to do anything."

"Which is where I come in, right?" she bit her lip nervously. "What do I do?"

"We'll start tomorrow." He smiled.

There was a pregnant pause when he led her out. He looked from right to left, as if expecting someone to jump out at them.

"I want to show you a secret." the amber-eyed boy blurted in a rush. "Come with me."

He grabbed her hand, and they slipped through a rather narrow set of walls.

There was a final walled area lined with gnarled trees, with a door instead of a corner almost hidden by a pile of bushes.

He dug around in his pocket, fishing out a shiny silver key.

"I'll have a key made for you."

"Wait." Sakura grabbed his hand. "Why are you showing me?"

"Because you showed me your animals." His eyes glittered in the afternoon sun, showing off flecks of bronze. "Plants are alive and everything, but…the magic with your pets…"

She let go of his hands. She completely understood, and nodded wordlessly.

"I found this garden by accident, just wondering around, enjoying a day of no work. Found the walls, searched around, wondering why I hadn't seen it before. There are trees hiding it kind of. Anyways, I found the door. Obviously, it's locked with no key. Filled the hole with some plaster, took it out, and went to the locksmith to get a key made from the plaster cast." he spilled in a rush. "Then…I opened the door and I was lost."

"What do you mean, lost?"

"It's…" Suigetsu struggled a bit for the right word. "You'll have to see it to believe it." he grinned.

"What are you waiting for?" Sakura whispered, suddenly filled with excitement. "Show me!"

He quickly jammed the key into the keyhole, and very slowly and dramatically turned the doorknob.

She groaned in anticipation. "Damn it, Suigetsu!"

He only grinned, showing his canines, and opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, it fuels my writing power.<em>

_:E hypheniated_


End file.
